Casa de muñecas
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: "Déjame ver si lo he entendido. A este lado de la pared hay un tío al que no debo molestar. En el piso de abajo hay dos tipos a quienes no debo molestar. En el piso del otro lado hay alguien que probablemente nos vaya a molestar. Dime que al menos no me tengo que preocupar del vecino de arriba." The Lost Canvas. AU, siglo XXI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

—...hoy. ¿Me estás escuchando, Shion?

Dohko llevaba aproximadamente una hora hablando con el joven que había al otro lado del mostrador. Para ser exactos, llevaba cuarto de hora hablando con él, media hora hablándole y otra media hora siendo ignorado por su interlocutor, que miraba distraídamente el movimiento lento pero regular de las manecillas del reloj de pared, apoyando su mejilla en su mano y dejando que el mostrador de madera soportara su peso.

Se podría decir que Dohko y Shion eran completos opuestos. Dohko tenía los ojos de color marrón chocolate como su cabello, que llevaba corto. Shion, por su parte, tenía los ojos de color marrón claro y el pelo, largo, era de un tono de rubio ligeramente apagado. En cuanto a sus personalidades, Dohko era un tipo bromista y alegre que sabía cuándo ser serio mientras que Shion solía mostrar más a menudo su faceta seria que su faceta jovial. Dohko estudiaba primero de derecho en la universidad mientras que Shion trabajaba en la tienda de antigüedades y restauración que había en uno de los locales de la planta baja del edificio donde ambos residían. En realidad, aparte de vivir en el mismo bloque de apartamentos, lo único en que se parecían era en la edad y en que les unía una relación de amistad de muchos años.

—Sí. Hablabas de tu hermanito—respondió el rubio, dejando caer la mano sobre la que apoyaba su mejilla para mostrar interés en la conversación y evitar que se le quedara una marca roja en la cara.

—Exacto. Va a venir hoy. Por fin—sonrió Dohko, entusiasmado. Llevaba tiempo esperando poder hacer que el joven al que llamaba hermano sin compartir la misma sangre se mudara con él. Si de él dependiera ya haría meses que vivirían juntos, pero "el papeleo apesta". La espera se le había hecho interminable, aunque vivir solo no le resultaba molesto de por sí.

—¿No me dijiste que llegaría a las cinco?—preguntó Shion, señalando el reloj de pared con la cabeza—. Ya es y media.

—Se habrán entretenido. O tal vez haya tráfico—respondió sin mostrar signo alguno de preocupación—. Al fin y al cabo siempre puedes confiar en los gemelos para hacer entregas urgentes.

¿Gemelos? ¿Entregas urgentes?

Shion era de la opinión de que Dohko tenía sentido común, pero a veces éste se esfumaba y daba paso a momentos en los que hablaba y actuaba sin pensar, momentos cada vez más frecuentes desde que se enteró de la llegada del nuevo inquilino del edificio. Desde luego, hablar de su hermano como si se tratara de un paquete de mensajería urgente era tan poco inteligente como hablar de los gemelos que vivían en su mismo bloque como si fueran los chicos de la mudanza. Si alguno se enterara, ardería Troya. El rubio no conocía personalmente al muchacho, pero sí había oído hablar de él, y sabía que su carácter explosivo y travieso le convertía en un enemigo temible. Los gemelos, por otro lado, tenían fama de tener carácter de ogros y lo más sabio era no ofenderles en absoluto. Lástima que la faceta emocionada de Dohko no fuera una faceta excesivamente sensata.

—No creo que tu hermano o los gemelos aprecien tu broma—señaló.

—Puede. No tengo intención de averiguarlo. Quiero vivir lo suficiente para querer suicidarme en época de exámenes, al menos unos cuantos cursos más—bromeó, sacando una sonrisa a su compañero—. En serio, últimamente estoy actuando de forma irreflexiva pero sabes que no soy tan idiota.

—Me alegra ver que aún te queda algo de sentido común por ahí.

En ese momento escucharon el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Ambos jóvenes se giraron hacia un lado justo a tiempo para ver entrar a la persona a la que Dohko había estado esperando con tanta impaciencia.

—Por fin has llegado, Tenma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

—Esta es la última caja—dijo Dohko entre jadeos al llegar al segundo piso del bloque de apartamentos—. Ya podría haberse quedado a ayudarnos a subir las cosas.

—No creo que Deuteros trabaje haciendo mudanzas—señaló el joven, que le esperaba junto al resto de cajas, enfrente de la puerta de su apartamento. El último viaje al portal, donde Tenma y el hombre que le había hecho de chófer habían dejado las cosas de la mudanza, lo había hecho sólo Dohko ya que el número de cajas era impar. Eso le había dado tiempo de sobra al más joven para descansar.

Dohko dejó la última caja sobre otra más grande y se detuvo para calmar su respiración antes de empezar a meter todas las cajas dentro del apartamento. Aprovechó la pausa para analizar por enésima vez el aspecto de su hermano pequeño.

Tenma le observaba con una sonrisa, apoyando uno de sus brazos en lo alto de una pila de cajas. Sus ojos, de color marrón rojizo, eran posiblemente su característica más distintiva. Tenía el pelo castaño corto, pero más desordenado que el del mayor. Medía apenas unos centímetros menos que su hermano, pero esperaba crecer un poco más a lo largo de su adolescencia y sobrepasar el metro setenta. Al fin y al cabo, tenía apenas quince años. Dohko concluyó que tenía un aspecto saludable para ser un crío que acababa de empezar el instituto.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones holgados cuyos bolsillos eran lo suficientemente amplios como para poder llevar su cartera, su móvil y sus llaves en ellos. Lo malo era que le costaba un rato encontrar lo que buscaba, pues las otras cosas se interponían entre su mano y las llaves, entorpeciendo su búsqueda. Podría llevar unos vaqueros más prácticos como los de Tenma, pero no pegaban con el estilo oriental de su vestuario. La mayoría de sus camisas eran de colores claros, en contraste con sus pantalones, siempre de tonos oscuros. En ese momento llevaba una blanca de manga larga con dos hileras de botones unidas por cintas del mismo color que su pantalón. En contraste con el estilo de su hermano, Tenma prefería llevar siempre vaqueros de diferentes tonos y camisetas de manga corta de colores variados, aunque su preferido era el rojo, como se podía apreciar en la camiseta que llevaba ese día.

Dohko abrió la puerta con cierto nerviosismo mal disimulado. Tenía dudas acerca de si el pequeño apartamento le gustaría a su nuevo ocupante. Era un lugar sobrio, de paredes blancas desnudas y muebles sencillos de madera de abedul de color crema. Lo único moderno que había en la casa, aparte de los electrodomésticos de la cocina, eran una televisión de pantalla plana no muy grande, un módem y su ordenador portátil. No tenía teléfono fijo; siempre llevaba encima el móvil, así que sentía que no le hacía falta y, por lo tanto, era un gasto innecesario.

Sin mediar palabra, entraron las cajas a la habitación que hasta entonces había estado desocupada. Era una pequeña habitación a la que se accedía desde el salón. Tenía una cama, una mesita de noche con una lamparita, un escritorio y un armario. El más mayor le dijo que podía decorarla como quisiera, pero eso no era realmente una prioridad para Tenma.

—En el armario tienes los uniformes de tu nuevo instituto—comentó Dohko al dejar la última caja en el suelo—. Empiezas la semana que viene. Hasta entonces puedes darle envidia a Regulus.

— ¿Regulus es otro de los vecinos? —preguntó tirándose a la cama de un salto. Comprobó, con satisfacción, que no crujió ni hizo ruido alguno por el impacto. Los muebles de la casa no eran modernos, pero distaban de ser frágiles.

—Sí, tiene tu edad y va a tu curso. Vive en el piso de arriba con su tío, Sísifo—hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar y prosiguió—. Shion, Deuteros y Aspros, el hermano de este último, viven en el piso de abajo. Aún no conoces al resto.

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre ellos? ¿Alguien a quien deba evitar?

Tenma se incorporó en la cama. Le interesaba saber el tipo de gente con quien iba a vivir a partir de aquel día.

—En general son gente maja. Aunque ten cuidado con el ruido que haces. Al otro lado de esa pared vive Asmita. Créeme, si haces enfadar a ese tipo lo lamentarás en tus próximas siete reencarnaciones—dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Y justo debajo viven los gemelos, ya conoces a Deuteros. Te conviene llevarte bien con ellos. Aunque, bueno, con ellos no tendrás problemas. Si les molesta algún ruido que provenga de este piso supondrán que es culpa de Kardia, que vive en la puerta de al lado.

—Déjame ver si lo he entendido. A este lado de la pared hay un tío al que no debo molestar. En el piso de abajo hay dos tipos a quienes no debo molestar. En el piso del otro lado hay alguien que probablemente nos vaya a molestar—resumió, señalando las direcciones que mencionaba según hablaba—. Dime que al menos no me tengo que preocupar del vecino de arriba.

—Tranquilo, Degel es inofensivo. Lo único que podría pasar es que el edificio no soporte el peso de su biblioteca y un día te despiertes atrapado bajo un alud de libros—bromeó, despeinando al joven con cariño.

—Ahora podré dormir tranquilo por las noches—gruñó Tenma, apartando la mano de Dohko y levantándose de la cama—. ¿Tengo que sacar mis cosas ahora?

—Deberías. No tienes nada que hacer hasta la hora de la cena. ¿O tenías pensado dejarlo todo en las cajas e ir sacando las cosas según las necesitaras? —adivinó, cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pensaba salir a dar una vuelta y conocer un poco el barrio—murmuró sin mirarle a los ojos. ¿Tan predecible era?

—Me parece bien—aceptó Dohko—. Pero quiero que las cajas desaparezcan antes del lunes. Vuelve antes de las nueve, que voy a pedir pizza para cenar. Te pediré la de siempre y si llegas tarde me la comeré yo.

—No es justo—se quejó el recién llegado, saliendo de su habitación seguido por Dohko.

—Nada es justo en esta vida—bromeó, fingiendo seriedad.

—Menudo estudiante de derecho estás hecho. Con esa filosofía nunca ganarás un solo juicio—suspiró Tenma. Alzó la mano para abrir la puerta del piso cuando notó que algo volaba en su dirección. Su mano se cerró entorno al objeto antes de que le golpeara. Al abrirla vio que sostenía unas llaves.

* * *

El joven de cabello castaño llevaba un rato vagando por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Las calles por las que iba estaban llenas de gente y había mucho ruido, pero un grito le llamó la atención.

— ¡Kardia, te he visto! ¡Devuélveme mi cartera!

De repente, sintió que alguien se aferró a su brazo y le empujó de un tirón hacia un callejón oscuro que había a su lado. Desorientado, se halló con la espalda pegada a una pared y con algo manteniendo su boca cerrada.

—Ayúdame a esconderme de alguien y te invito a una cerveza—susurró una voz cerca de él. Muy cerca.

Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar bien la vista y se encontró con un rostro a apenas un par de centímetros del suyo. Lo único que había en su campo de visión eran unos ojos de color azul oscuro de tono parecido al de su pelo, a juzgar por el flequillo que le tapaba parte de los ojos. Una de sus manos le estaba tapando la boca mientras que la otra estaba apoyada en la pared que Tenma tenía a sus espaldas. De esta manera su brazo impedía a la gente de la transitada calle ver sus caras. Notó cómo el desconocido de ojos azules se tensaba según se acercaban los gritos de "¡Kardia! ¡No huyas, cobarde!". Ambos estuvieron unos segundos quietos, en silencio. Poco a poco los gritos perdieron intensidad y el hombre se relajó y se separó de Tenma.

—Te debo una, chaval. Por fin me he deshecho de ese pesado—rió—. Me llamo Kardia, por cierto.

—Tenma. Eh… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Ahora que no estaban tan pegados pudo examinar bien al desconocido que se había presentado como Kardia. Era algo más mayor que Dohko, parecía tener una veintena de años. Tenía el pelo ondulado bastante largo, más o menos hasta la cintura. Llevaba una camiseta gris holgada, unos vaqueros y unas botas de piel.

—Te lo explicaré en el bar. Te he prometido una cerveza, ¿no? Degel invita.

Sin esperar respuesta, Kardia cogió al todavía confuso Tenma del brazo y le guió por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño bar que recordaba haber visto antes, cerca del piso donde se acababa de mudar. Se sentaron en una mesita libre al grito de "¡Tráenos dos cañas!" de Kardia.

—Eh… Kardia, no tengo edad para beber—susurró el adolescente cuando el camarero les sirvió las bebidas.

—Tonterías. Es solo una cerveza. Nadie se muere por beberse una caña—comentó restándole importancia al asunto—. Además, es gratis. Todo lo que sea gratis sabe mucho mejor.

Tenma miró la bebida con desconfianza y pegó un trago. Casi la escupió.

Kardia, que le había estado observando atentamente, se rió a carcajadas al ver su cara de asco al tragar.

—Olvidé decirte que las primeras cervezas suelen saber a rayos, chaval—dijo entre risas.

Tenma no se dignó a contestar y pegó otro trago a la bebida, esperando poder acabársela pronto para así volver al piso a cenar.

—No me suena haberte visto por aquí antes—comentó Kardia para empezar la conversación, bebiendo su cerveza con calma.

—Me acabo de mudar—contestó el joven, que no podía con la suya.

—¿Quieres que pida algo para picar? Paga mi amigo—ofreció el hombre de pelo azul.

—No, me esperan para cenar en un rato.

Cuando ambos se acabaron sus bebidas, Kardia pagó y salieron del local. El más mayor notó con cierta diversión cómo el adolescente luchaba bastante bien contra los efectos del alcohol. Para ser su primera bebida e ir con el estómago vacío, lo llevaba bastante bien. Decidió acompañarle un rato en su camino a casa para asegurarse que no le pasara nada pero, para su sorpresa, ambos parecían ir en la misma dirección.

En efecto, unos minutos después ambos se pararon enfrente del mismo edificio.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí, me he mudado hoy a casa de Dohko—respondió arrastrando un poco la voz.

Kardia hizo una mueca. Qué cerca había estado de emborrachar al querido hermano pequeño de su vecino. Dohko le había contado emocionado a todo el que se parara a escuchar que su hermanito pequeño por fin se iría a vivir con él. Se había salvado porque a Tenma parecía no afectarle mucho el alcohol. Bueno, subiendo las escaleras midió mal las distancias y casi resbaló, pero Kardia consiguió estabilizarle antes de que cayera. Eso le podía pasar a cualquiera, ¿no?

—No entres todavía a tu casa, ¿vale? —le pidió, sacando rápidamente las llaves de su apartamento. Entró en él y no tardó en salir con algo en las manos—. Cómete esta manzana antes de entrar. Y después masca este chicle. Será mejor que Dohko no se entere de que te llevé al bar a beber cerveza. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Vale, chaval?

Si Kardia hubiera estado atento, hubiera escuchando cómo la puerta de su vecino se abría. Si hubiera mirado antes de hablar, hubiera visto que el que le esperaba no era Tenma. Solo se dio cuenta de su error cuando le respondió una voz más grave que la del joven a quien había dejado hacía un momento en el rellano.

—Eres increíble. No has tardado ni un día en empujar a mi hermanito a las garras del alcoholismo.

Si Kardia se hubiera fijado antes de huir hacia la seguridad de su piso y cerrar de un portazo, habría visto que Dohko parecía más divertido por la situación que enfadado. Pero Kardia nunca se fijaba en los detalles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

"_Tenma, voy a pasar la mañana en la universidad y volveré después de comer. Hasta entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si vas a salir aléjate del alcohol, que es un vicio muy malo y muy caro. _

_–Dohko_

_PD: Por cierto, te recomiendo bajar a pedirle aspirinas a Shion, que ya no me quedan. Pídele un blíster entero y así me ahorro el viajecito a la farmacia. Seguro que a ti te lo da... A mí ya no me da ni agua, ni que fuera un gorrón_."

El día siguiente había llegado mucho más pronto de lo que a Tenma le habría gustado. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y ya había perdido la batalla contra los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y le apremiaban para que abriera los ojos. Después de una ducha rápida se encontró la nota que le había dejado su hermano en la cocina. A decir verdad, le molestaba un poco la cabeza, pero no era un dolor que requiriera de medicación. Aun así, después de desayunar, decidió bajar al piso de Shion a pedirle las aspirinas. Supuso que no estaría mal tenerlas en casa y era una buena oportunidad para conseguirlas puesto que Dohko no parecía tener intención de comprarlas por sí mismo.

Antes de salir del piso se aseguró de que llevaba el móvil y las llaves y cogió una chaqueta gris, del mismo color que la camiseta que se había puesto ese día. Recordaba que la noche anterior Dohko le había comentado que Shion solía estar en su apartamento en el primer piso o trabajando en la tienda de antigüedades, así que decidió pasar primero por su casa. Se puso la chaqueta mientras bajaba las escaleras, recordando con pesar lo bien que se estaba en la cama bajo las sábanas. Estaban en primavera y, aunque los días eran cálidos, las mañanas todavía eran bastante frías.

Tenma llamó al timbre del primer apartamento recordando, si su memoria no le jugaba una mala pasada, que Dohko le había dicho que su amigo vivía en el primer apartamento. Shion no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta. El joven comprobó con cierto alivio que no había despertado a su vecino puesto que éste tenía el pelo ligeramente húmedo, como si hubiera salido de la ducha hacía ya un buen rato, y llevaba ropa de calle.

—Hola, Shion. Espero no molestar—saludó, ligeramente incómodo por tener que pedirle algo a alguien a quien acababa de conocer el día anterior. Seguramente su hermano estaba más que acostumbrado a apropiarse de las cosas de su amigo como si fueran suyas, pero Tenma no creía poder acostumbrarse a algo así en su vida. En momentos puntuales no le molestaba pedir cosas que realmente necesitaba si se veía en un apuro, pero lo de Dohko era simplemente ridículo.

—Tenma, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?

—La verdad es que sí. Me preguntaba si tenías aspirinas o algo para el dolor de cabeza—hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó, esperando que el rubio no se diera cuenta de su mentira—. Dohko se fue pronto y no sé dónde las tiene guardadas. He estado buscando por la casa pero no hay quien las encuentre.

—Conociendo a Dohko, lo más probable es que no tenga—sonrió con pesar, negando suavemente con la cabeza—. Anda, pasa.

Shion dio unos pasos hacia atrás para dejar pasar al joven, que aceptó la invitación con un simple "gracias". El dueño de la casa le guió a la sala de estar, donde le pidió que esperara y le sugirió que se sentara. Tenma se entretuvo observando la habitación en el rato en que Shion rebuscaba por los cajones de alguna habitación sin éxito. La sala de estar era de proporciones semejantes a la de Dohko, sólo se diferenciaban en el mobiliario. Las paredes estaban vestidas por estantes llenos de libros y elementos decorativos de aspecto antiguo. La pantalla del televisor era bastante más grande que la del de su hermano. Enfrente del televisor había un gran sofá de tres plazas marrón, con el tapizado desgastado. El joven se preguntó si Dohko tenía por costumbre bajar a menudo a hacer uso de la televisión y del sofá con el pretexto de pasar un rato con su amigo. Los otros muebles que había en la habitación eran una mesa y tres sillas alrededor de ella, junto a la ventana, donde Tenma estaba sentado.

—Por fin las encontré.

Shion volvió a la sala donde había dejado al muchacho con una caja en la mano y se sentó a la mesa junto a él, sin hacer ademán de darle las aspirinas que había venido a buscar.

—Ahora, Tenma, dime la verdad—dijo con el semblante serio—. No habrá sido Dohko el que te ha hecho bajar a saquear mi casa, ¿no?

El adolescente no supo qué responder, y el rubio se tomó su silencio como una admisión de culpabilidad. Este último, al ver lo incómodo que parecía sentirse su invitado, sonrió con amabilidad y le dio la caja de aspirinas.

—Solo tenía curiosidad, no te lo voy a tener en cuenta. Con el tiempo aprenderás que soy el proveedor oficial de cosas que a Dohko le da pereza ir a comprar. Seguro que esta no es la última vez que te hace bajar a por algo.

—Hablando de curiosidad—empezó a decir Tenma, inseguro de si debía continuar. Con un gesto, Shion le dijo que siguiera con lo que iba a decir, así que continuó— Me preguntaba cómo es que sois amigos. Dohko y tú, quiero decir. Parecéis ser muy diferentes.

El "No sé cómo puedes ser amigo de semejante gorrón aprovechado" quedó en el aire.

—¿Eso crees?—preguntó, apoyando la mejilla en una mano—. En el fondo no somos tan diferentes. Dohko es muy bromista y se toma muchas confianzas con la gente a quien conoce bien pero, en el fondo, tiene un lado serio en el que se puede confiar y me ha salvado de más de un apuro.

—Entiendo. Pero sigo sin saber cómo pudisteis haceros amigos—insistió.

—Supongo que Dohko lo contaría de forma más dramática—comentó Shion, girándose ligeramente para mirar al joven de frente—, pero te puedo dar mi versión. Le conocí hace unos seis años. Acababa de mudarme y era el chico nuevo del colegio en un curso que ya había empezado hacía unos meses. Dio la casualidad de que él se había visto en la misma situación un par de meses antes y parecía que no había conseguido integrarse. A ojos del resto de estudiantes, Dohko era un niño serio y aplicado; no era lo que consideraban un compañero divertido de juegos. Casi parecía un ermitaño, siempre solo. Como yo era el chico nuevo y tampoco conocía a mucha gente, me tocaba hacer siempre los trabajos grupales con él, ya que éramos los dos que sobraban.

Tenma se preguntó si eso también le pasaría a él. Eso de mudarse y cambiar de instituto habiendo empezado el curso era exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

—El caso es que fuimos conociéndonos y poco a poco descubrí otra faceta de Dohko. Una faceta ligeramente más jovial, más divertida, que le hacía un poco más parecido al Dohko que ambos conocemos en la actualidad. Un día, después de clase, se me acercó con una amplia sonrisa y me dijo "Shion, he decidido que tenemos que ser amigos. Somos compañeros en todas las asignaturas y siempre hacemos los trabajos juntos. Esto tiene que ser una señal. Seguro que es cosa del destino. A partir de ahora serás mi mejor amigo".

—Espera. ¿Pasó directamente de ser una especie de lobo solitario a ser… Dohko? —le interrumpió Tenma, riendo, que sin creerse lo que oía.

—Exacto—asintió Shion—. Cuando le pregunté que a qué se debía su cambio de actitud me contestó de nuevo que era cosa del destino. Tú estás acostumbrado a ver a Dohko siempre haciendo bromas, pero con la gente a quien no conoce bien él sigue siendo en cierto modo como solía ser en el colegio. Serio y aparentemente inaccesible. Supongo que cuando llegué y nos asignaron todos los proyectos juntos, tuvo tiempo para ver que tendría suficiente paciencia para aguantar su faceta más… eh… energética. Lo de proclamar nuestra amistad de esa forma fue su estrategia para asegurarse que no me negaría.

—¿En serio aceptaste eso del destino? —el chico de cabello castaño preguntó, todavía riendo.

—No. Pero no me dejó en paz hasta que acepté—explicó, levantándose de la silla y dando la historia por terminada—. Ya sabes lo persistente que es cuando quiere.

—Pesado, más bien—le corrigió el más joven, imitando su acción—. Gracias por la historia y por las aspirinas, Shion.

—De nada, está bien tener compañía por las mañanas de vez en cuando—sonrió, acompañándole a la puerta—. ¿Tienes pensado qué hacer hasta que Dohko vuelva?

—Sí. Creo que voy a ordenar un poco las cosas de la mudanza—contestó Tenma, saliendo al rellano—. ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Cuando Dohko llegó de la universidad, Tenma estaba admirando el resultado de su trabajo. Su ropa estaba bien colocada en el armario, su material de instituto y su ordenador portátil estaban en el escritorio, sus trastos electrónicos y sus respectivos cargadores descansaban en los cajones de la mesita de noche y las cosas que no sabía bien qué hacer con ellas estaban en una de las cajas, en una esquina. Dohko entró en la habitación para saludarle. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se quedó mirando cómo había quedado.

—Vaya, no está mal. Aunque parece que se te ha resistido una—comentó refiriéndose a la caja de las cosas a las que no había encontrado hueco.

—Son sobretodo cosas que tenía dispersas en mi habitación o en estantes. Aquí no caben, así que las he dejado en una caja. Tampoco me hacen falta.

Dohko se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

—No sé si podría conseguir estantes, pero avísame si ves que te hacen falta más adelante—hizo una pausa y, para cambiar de tema, añadió—. No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre. Será mejor que haga la comida.

Tenma se ofreció a echarle una mano. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y, exceptuando la breve visita a Shion, se había pasado la mañana solo. Entre los dos hicieron arroz con curry hablando de cómo les había ido el día y no tardaron mucho en tenerlo listo.

Después de comer, cuando estaban tirados en el pequeño sofá de dos plazas viendo la televisión, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Dohko se levantó y Tenma podía oír cómo conversaba con alguien.

—¡Tenma, ven un momento a la puerta! —le llamó.

El joven hizo lo que le pidió el más mayor, preguntándose quién había llegado y para qué le podrían necesitar. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, fue hacia donde Dohko estaba para ver qué quería. Éste le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y, cuando su hermanito llegó a la puerta, le empujó al rellano. Cuando Tenma quiso volver a entrar al apartamento se encontró la puerta cerrada.

—¡Dohko! ¡Ábreme! —gritó, golpeando la puerta con los puños.

Al otro lado de ésta, Dohko rió y, antes de volver al salón a ver la televisión, dijo:

—¡Pasadlo bien, chicos!

Ahí fue cuando Tenma recordó que no estaba solo en el rellano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

—¿Piensas tirar la puerta abajo?

La persona que había tocado el timbre, conversado con Dohko y que posiblemente era cómplice de éste en su vil plan de echarle de casa sin una palabra de aviso no era más que un chico de su edad, quizás ligeramente más joven. Tenía el pelo castaño claro corto, aunque ligeramente más largo que el del propio Tenma. Sus ojos azules eran muy expresivos; se veía a la legua que la escena que acababa de presenciar le parecía de lo más hilarante. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros desgastados y con desgarros en las rodillas y una sudadera blanca que le quedaba algo grande, haciendo que él mismo pareciera más pequeño. Sobre ésta llevaba un chaleco azul, del mismo tono que sus zapatillas de lona.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Tenma, bruscamente, sin estar de humor para comportarse con educación.

—Soy tu enemigo en las batallas que están por venir—respondió el desconocido con una sonrisa traviesa, alzando el mentón.

El joven de ojos azules se echó a reír al ver la cara de confusión de Tenma. Parecía orgulloso de sí mismo al haber dejado sin palabras al recién llegado en tiempo récord. Pasaron unos segundos y Tenma abrió repetidas veces la boca, sin poder articular palabra alguna, lo cual hizo que el desconocido se riera más, llegando a doblarse con las manos en el abdomen.

—¿Qué enemigo? ¿Qué batallas? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios?

Esas fueron las elocuentes palabras de Tenma al recuperar el habla.

Cuando el otro joven por fin pudo controlar su risa, tomó aire lentamente un par de veces y se pasó los dedos por los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado. Apiadándose del pobre Tenma, se decidió a responder seriamente a su primera pregunta y a dejarse de bromas por el momento.

—Regulus. Me llamo Regulus. Vivo con mi tío en el piso de arriba y allí es a donde vamos a ir a pasar la tarde jugando con mi consola. Con un poco de suerte serás un reto, pero perderás igualmente—acabó diciendo con cierto descaro.

—¿Quién ha decidido eso? —preguntó Tenma, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Dohko te acaba de echar y no tienes a dónde ir—Regulus sonrió sabiendo que el otro adolescente no podría replicar—. Venga, sé que no hemos empezado bien. Dohko me dijo hace unos días que ibas a venir y que no conocías a nadie así que pensé que podríamos ser amigos. Yo no sabía que tu hermano te iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices, aunque has puesto una cara tan divertida que no he podido evitar tomarte un poco el pelo. Pero no te lo tomes a mal.

Tenma suspiró. En el fondo sabía que él, de haber estado en la posición del otro joven, habría hecho lo mismo. Habría que estar ciego para no ver que había sido una oportunidad de oro para echarse unas risas.

—Supongo que Dohko te lo habrá dicho, me llamo Tenma—se presentó con cierta resignación. A continuación, sonrió con seguridad en sí mismo y aceptó el reto—. Y no pienso perder.

Para consternación de Tenma, Regulus no exageraba cuando presumía de su excepcional destreza con los videojuegos. En juegos de lucha, de carreras, de deportes… jugaba como todo un experto. Eso no quería decir que Tenma no le diera guerra. Su creatividad era una digna rival para la experiencia de su contrincante, pero parecía que cada una de sus estrategias solo funcionaba una vez. Con eso Regulus tenía suficiente para entender a dónde quería llegar a parar con ella y así era capaz de contrarrestarla la próxima vez que intentaba llevarla a cabo.

Viendo cómo su personaje volvía a quedarse inmóvil en el suelo, Tenma se dejó caer contra la alfombra mientras Regulus celebraba su enésima victoria. Llevaba unas horas en casa de su vecino y nuevo amigo, pasándoselo bien a pesar de las derrotas. Estaban jugando a la consola del joven en el salón, que era el de aire más familiar que había visto hasta el momento. Tenía un gran sofá rojo en el que habían se habían sentado al empezar a jugar pero, con la emoción, habían acabado sentados sobre la alfombra del mismo color que el sofá, acercándose cada vez más al enorme televisor de pantalla plana. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de paisajes y de temas relacionados con la naturaleza. También había varios estantes con libros, marcos de fotos en los que salían Regulus y quien Tenma suponía que era su tío y algunos elementos decorativos. Al lado del sofá había una mesita con una lamparita, que Regulus casi derriba cuando estaba concentrado dándole una paliza a su invitado. Lo más llamativo del salón era un arco colocado sobre una mesa baja que antes estaba sobre la alfombra que ahora ellos ocupaban, pero que los chicos habían apartado a un lado para poder jugar más cómodamente.

—¿Otra partida más? —propuso Regulus, esperando a que Tenma se irguiera.

—Ya he tenido bastante por hoy—gruñó el joven desde el suelo.

—Oh, vamos. Eres mucho mejor que las otras personas con quien suelo jugar—sonrió con intención de animar a su nuevo amigo, apoyándose con una mano en la alfombra—. Mi tío Sísifo es genial con las estrategias, pero al final suelo ganarle. Y El Cid es solo bueno cuando escoge la espada como arma. Te juro que creo que ese tipo se cuela aquí a escondidas para practicar porque perder con la espada sería una deshonra para él.

—¿Y eso? —se interesó Tenma.

—El Cid es el dueño, junto con mi tío, de la tienda de abajo—le explicó Regulus.

—¿La tienda de antigüedades donde trabaja Shion?

Tenma no encontraba relación alguna entre una tienda de antigüedades y la aparente obsesión por las espadas de ese sujeto.

—No, la de al lado—le corrigió—. La tienda de armas. El Cid se encarga de mantener las espadas en buen estado y a veces forja alguna él mismo, sobre todo por encargo o cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Mi tío trabaja con los arcos.

Eso explicaba el arco que había sobre la mesita. En cuanto a lo de la tienda, Tenma sabía exactamente de cuál hablaba. Había pasado por ahí la tarde anterior y se había quedado un rato mirando absorto el escaparate. Esas espadas tan trabajadas y esos arcos tan impresionantes le habían llamado mucho la atención y no pudo evitar quedarse un rato admirándolos desde la calle. No entró porque le daba vergüenza ya que no sabía nada de armas y no tenía pensado comprar nada del local.

—Mañana es domingo, así que estarán ambos allí. Podemos bajar si quieres a curiosear un poco—sugirió Regulus, adivinando lo que Tenma estaba pensando.

—Genial—aceptó, levantándose ágilmente—. Ahora será mejor que te ayude a dejar las cosas como estaban y vuelva a casa. Dohko estará haciendo la cena.

—No le diré que no a lo de dejar las cosas como estaban pero…—Regulus se levantó de un salto y le miró con una sonrisa traviesa que decía que tenía un plan—. ¿En serio piensas volver después de lo que te ha hecho? Yo en tu lugar buscaría venganza—dijo fingiendo estar serio de repente.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Dile que no piensas volver—explicó el joven, recuperando su sonrisa traviesa—. Que estás dolido y que te vienes conmigo al piso que tengo abajo.

—¿Tienes un piso abajo? —preguntó bruscamente, para después pensar bien en lo que había propuesto—. Espera, no. Es un buen plan pero acabo de mudarme con él y se lo tomará mal. Aunque es cierto que me ha molestado que me encerrara fuera… Acepto.

Antes de llevar a cabo su plan recogieron el salón. Guardaron los mandos y los videojuegos en los cajones del mueble sobre el que descansaba la televisión y dejaron la mesita baja con el arco en su sitio sobre la alfombra, entre la televisión y el sofá. Mientras dejaban las cosas en su sitio hablaban de cómo reaccionaría Dohko ante su pequeña venganza, riendo. Cuando acabaron de recoger, bajaron al piso de abajo y llamaron a la puerta del apartamento de Dohko. Éste no tardó mucho en abrir, como si hubiera estado esperándoles.

—Vaya, hola de nuevo—dijo, sorprendido de volver a ver a Regulus en el rellano junto a Tenma. Al ver las expresiones serias y decididas de los dos jóvenes frunció el ceño, confuso—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Vengo a por mis cosas—anunció Tenma, disfrutando internamente de la expresión de shock del mayor.

—¿C-Cómo? —Dohko tartamudeó, dando un paso atrás como si la noticia hubiera sido literalmente un golpe para él.

—No debiste echarme de casa—le explicó Tenma, intentando parecer enfadado—. Y nada más llegar. Eso me ha dolido, ¿sabes? Me largo con Regulus.

—Oh, vamos, Tenma. Eso fue una broma—intentó razonar su hermano—. Ya sabes cómo soy. No te lo tienes que tomar tan a pecho.

—¿Y cómo sé que no lo vas a hacer otra vez?

Tenma cada vez tenía más dificultades para mantener la expresión seria y enfadada; Dohko le empezaba a dar mucha pena.

—Pensé que necesitarías un empujoncito para socializar—Dohko se explicó con la voz baja, sintiéndose realmente culpable porque pensaba que realmente había hecho daño a su hermanito.

—¿Y piensas echarme de casa cada vez que necesite un empujón para hacer algo?

Dohko no sabía cómo responder a eso.

Tenma, apiadándose por fin de su hermano mayor y no queriendo alargar su sufrimiento, sonrió y se coló en el apartamento.

—En realidad bromeaba—confesó sin mirarle—. Nos vemos mañana, Regulus.

Regulus, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, divertido por la situación, le hizo un gesto de despedida con las manos. Llevaba un rato aguantándose la risa, pero no pudo contenerse cuando Dohko le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente "Me has traicionado" antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Fue un grito de indignación de Dohko, ligeramente apagado por la distancia, lo que hizo que un rato después Kardia se encontrara al joven de ojos azules tirado en el suelo agarrándose el estómago y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Maldito seas, Tenma! ¡Ahora te largas de verdad!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

"_Pequeño demonio, he salido a hacer la compra como el adulto responsable que ambos sabemos que soy. Si necesitas algo urgentemente no dudes en ir a _Galerías Shion_, primera planta, como siempre._

_—Dohko_

_PD: No olvides coger tus llaves o puede que esta vez te eche de verdad. Ya lo sabes, el que avisa no es traidor."_

El domingo empezó para Tenma casi como el día anterior. Los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana le despertaron a eso de las nueve. Lamentando la falta de persianas, abrió el armario y sacó de él la ropa del día. Había elegido una camiseta azul con un texto desteñido y prácticamente ilegible en gris y unos vaqueros blancos. Después de la ducha se encontró una nota de Dohko en la cocina, tal y como había hecho la mañana anterior. Desayunó de buen humor al recordar la cara de indignación de su hermano tras la broma que le gastó y después fregó el plato y los cubiertos rápidamente al ver que tenía cinco minutos antes de que Regulus llegara.

El timbre sonó justo cuando se secaba las manos. Sonrió, impaciente por ver más espadas como las que le habían enamorado en el escaparate, y corrió a la puerta, sin olvidar comprobar antes de abrirla que llevaba el móvil y las llaves en los bolsillos del pantalón. Al otro lado de la puerta le esperaba su nuevo amigo y vecino, con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba el mismo chaleco de ayer sobre una camiseta gris de manga larga y unos vaqueros oscuros con muchos bolsillos.

—¿Listo para ver las armas? —preguntó entusiasmado el joven de ojos azules.

—Por supuesto—respondió Tenma, cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

Se había pasado media noche pensando en las espadas y arcos que había visto hacía dos días y tenía muchas ganas de entrar al local al ver más de esas impresionantes obras de arte. Posiblemente era por el trabajo y la dedicación que había detrás de ellas, pero esas armas tenían una belleza que las más modernas armas de fuego jamás lograrían alcanzar, según la opinión de Tenma. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la tienda, Regulus entró sin pensárselo dos veces y Tenma le siguió, no sin antes volver a echar un vistazo rápido al escaparate.

El interior de la tienda, pensó el joven, estaba realmente bien organizado. Las espadas estaban en vitrinas pegadas a las paredes. Los cristales de las vitrinas protegían a los curiosos de cortes accidentales causados por los filos de las letales armas. En el centro de la sala había largos bancos sobre los cuales descansaban los arcos, de modo similar a como estaba colocado el que había visto en casa de su vecino. Todos eran de madera de varios colores, tallados de forma extraordinaria, aparentemente sin piezas de plástico o materiales más modernos en ellos.

—Me alegra ver que te gusta mi trabajo.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ligeramente avergonzado, se dio cuenta de que había estado tan absorto admirando los arcos que se había ido acercando a ellos inconscientemente. Girándose rápidamente, vio que quien había hablado no podía ser otro que el tío de Regulus. No solo porque había dicho que él había hecho los arcos, sino porque realmente se parecían y porque el día anterior había visto fotos suyas en casa de éste. El hombre en cuestión tenía el mismo pelo castaño que Regulus, aunque sus ojos eran muchísimo más oscuros que los del joven. Era bastante alto, posiblemente más de lo que Tenma nunca llegaría a ser. Parecía estar en una edad indeterminada entre los veinticinco y los treinta años. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones grises. Además, aunque pareciera extraño, llevaba una cinta roja atada en la cabeza, posiblemente para que no le molestara el sudor en la frente a la hora de trabajar o algo así. Ese hombre se le antojaba vagamente familiar, pero Tenma no sabía de qué le sonaba.

—Eh… Sí. Son asombrosos —dijo con cierta timidez, alabando su trabajo—. Tú debes de ser Sísifo, ¿no? Regulus me dijo que los haces tú.

—Así es—sonrió el adulto, acercándose a darle la mano—. Supongo que tú eres Tenma. Dohko y Regulus me han hablado de ti.

—No te creas nada de lo que te haya contado Dohko. Se inventa cada cosa…—bromeó, perdiendo la vergüenza que había sentido cuando le pillaron mirando los arcos, perdido en su propio mundo.

Sísifo rió, haciendo que el joven se preguntara si lo hacía porque conocía a Dohko y sabía que tenía razón o si lo hacía porque, en efecto, Dohko había ido diciendo cosas disparatadas sobre él. Esperaba que fuera lo primero. Rezaba por que fuera lo primero.

—Tío, ¿dónde está El Cid? ¿Se ha dormido? —preguntó Regulus, con curiosidad, pues parecía que cuando habían llegado él había estado solo en la tienda.

—No dejes de te oiga diciendo esto de él o probarás su acero—bromeó Sísifo—. Está dentro, preparando un envío. Se supone que Aspros tiene que venir a recogerlo en un rato. No sé si en diez o quince minutos.

—Exactamente en tres minutos—le corrigió una voz a sus espaldas.

Detrás del mostrador que había en el fondo de la tienda había una puerta en la que Tenma no se había fijado antes. Para ser francos, había estado tan embobado con los arcos que ni siquiera había visto el mostrador. De la puerta acababa de salir un hombre de aspecto serio y ropa similar a la de Sísifo, solo que sin la cinta en la frente, cargando con un gran paquete de aspecto pesado que dejó sobre el mostrador con suavidad. El recién llegado era alto, quizás más que Sísifo. Su pelo era negro y sus ojos eran de un tono azul muy oscuro.

—Mira, El Cid, este es Tenma, el hermano pequeño de Dohko—les presentó Sísifo—. Tenma, este es El Cid. Él es el que hace las espadas y se encarga de su mantenimiento.

—Encantado de conocerte—sonrió Tenma. Su sonrisa flaqueó ligeramente al ver que El Cid permanecía serio, observándole atentamente.

—Así que el hermano de Dohko, ¿eh? —preguntó al fin.

—Sí—asintió, inseguro.

—Entonces mantente lejos de mis espadas—dijo con frialdad, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así—intervino Regulus—. Seguro que Tenma tiene más delicadeza que su hermano mayor. Él no cogería una espada para dejarla caer. Además, fue un accidente.

—Casi se queda cojo en mi tienda porque fue sin cuidado y por poco no me dejó manco en el proceso—replicó sin piedad el moreno, dirigiendo su fría mirada a quien acababa de hablar—. No pienso abrir las vitrinas hasta que no esté seguro de que tiene más cabeza que Dohko.

—Me gustaría ver al idiota de Dohko dando saltos para subir dos pisos cada vez que quisiera ir a su casa— dijo una voz familiar desde la puerta—. Si un ciego puede, no veo por qué no podría hacerlo un cojo.

Mientras Tenma estaba ocupado asimilando que su hermano mayor casi perdió un pie en esa tienda, la puerta se había abierto y por ella había entrado alguien. Por un momento el joven pensó que el recién llegado era Deuteros, pero su piel era menos morena que la de éste. Ese debía ser Aspros, el mayor de los gemelos del piso de abajo. Tenía una larga melena azul oscura, similar a la de Kardia, pero de un tono más apagado y de aspecto más salvaje que la de éste. Sus ojos eran azules y brillaban con diversión, pero no parecía que su idea de diversión fuera la de Regulus, parecía más bien una de esas personas sarcásticas que amaban el humor negro, según lo que acababa de decir. Llevaba un polo negro con un símbolo blanco a la altura de su corazón, posiblemente el logo de su empresa de transportes, y pantalones del mismo color que la parte de arriba del uniforme.

—Deberías darle una espada al crío, a ver si nos proporciona un buen espectáculo—siguió diciendo desde el umbral, con una siniestra sonrisa. Desde luego, pensó Tenma, era mucho más sarcástico que su hermano.

—Aspros—le cortó Sísifo, con expresión seria—. El paquete que venías a recoger está sobre el mostrador.

El hombre asintió, sin perder su sonrisa, y se dirigió en silencio al mostrador. Allí cogió el pesado paquete y regresó a la puerta. Antes de salir se giró hacia Tenma.

—Encantado de conocerte, Tenma.

Y se fue, dejando una aura negativa por donde había pasado. Nadie había hablando mientras el hombre se movía por el local, observándole atentamente. Con su partida, todos se habían relajado considerablemente.

—Ese era Aspros—le explicó Regulus—. Vive en el apartamento que hay justo debajo de donde vives.

Eso explicaba perfectamente por qué Dohko le dijo el primer día que no convenía enfadar a los vecinos del piso de abajo. Era, sin duda alguna, el mejor consejo que Dohko le había dado desde su llegada al edificio. Mucho mejor que el de usar a Shion de supermercado en caso de sentir que la distancia hasta el supermercado de verdad era insalvable.

Los dos jóvenes pasaron el resto de la mañana en la tienda viendo los arcos y escuchando las explicaciones de su creador acerca de cómo se hacían y cómo se usaban. El Cid también les habló de sus creaciones, pero no permitió a Tenma acercarse demasiado a ellas. Al final de la mañana parecía sentir menos desconfianza hacia él, pero seguía dirigiéndose hacia él con la misma seriedad. Pensándolo bien, parecía actuar de esa forma fuera quien fuera su interlocutor.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? —preguntó Regulus al salir de la tienda de su tío.

—No, ¿por qué? —respondió, negando con la cabeza.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una misteriosa sonrisa del joven de ojos azules y tres palabras que le hicieron desear haber dicho que estaría ocupado las próximas cien tardes.

—Visitaremos el cementerio.


End file.
